Endless Torment
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Follow on story from 'Pack against Pack'. Stiles is in a coma and slowly seems to be getting worse. How will everyone deal with it?
1. Hospital room

**A/N: Hello again guys. Here is my next story I hope you enjoy it. Promoted by the idea maybe Stiles seemed to be getting too powerful. This hopefully shows you he is still very much imperfect like the rest.**

**Heres a quick summary - After Stiles was poisioned from Rebel's attack he was cured but didn't wake up. Now he is in a coma and the shadow of death is approaching slowly to claim him. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allison pulled into the hospital parking spot and killed the engine to her car. She looked at Scott who had asked her for a lift, he had his head resting against the headrest, his eyes closed. She reached other and rubbed her hand soothingly down his arm. "It's going to be okay Scott. They are doing everything they can. Stiles will wake up." She didn't believe it but tried to convince her ex boyfriend that it was true. Stiles had been in a coma for three weeks now, ever since he has been poisoned while they saved Derek from the psycho werewolf that had called himself Rebel.<p>

"You don't know that Allison", Scoot argued. "The hospital doesn't know what to do and even Deaton doesn't understand why he doesn't wake up."

"Look I know Scott, really I do. But you heard what Deaton said Ashley will be here in a couple of days and he may have some answers", Allison tried to smile at him. "I'd better go. Thanks for the lift Allison", Scott began getting out of the car while he spoke. "Do you want me to wait around and give you a lift home?"

"No that's cool. I am going to catch a lift back with my mom." Scott waved at her and headed into the hospital. He headed straight to room 322 where he knew his best friend would be. Entering the room he saw that Stiles already had a couple of visitors. "Hey sheriff, hey Jackson", Scott greeted them as he slide in through the door. They both nodded an acknowledgement of his greeting. "Well", said the sheriff standing up. "I had better get going; I am on the night shift so I will be back tomorrow morning. See you boys." When the sheriff had left the boys regarded each other for a moment. Jackson turned away first and went back to staring at Stiles who just laid there. Jackson gave a squeeze to the boys hand he was holding as he sighed in frustration.

Scott had been pleasantly surprised by the last three weeks. It seemed all the pack had been spending time to come and see Stiles. Admittedly Peter and Cora were a rarity, but Derek and Jackson were here almost as much as Scott if not more. Lydia popped in quite often too. Allison and Issac had been once a week. Scott was puzzled by Jackson spending so much time here. He knew something had changed between them recently but he couldn't work out what it was. "How is he doing?" Scott whispered.

"They say he is doing okay, he hasn't had any seizures today. They still can't work out what is causing them or why they seem to be getting worse" Jackson answered knowing Scott would want the full run down. "Your mum was her earlier she said she would look in before she finishes her shift."

It was exactly what he had been hearing for the past week every time he asked the question. There was no sign of improvement instead he seemed to be doing worse.

* * *

><p>"Scott, are you okay today?" his boss asked him. He looked over and realised he must have been standing still for a very long time again. Not sure how to answer he just gave a shrug before returning to the job he was in the middle of. "How is Stiles doing?"<p>

"He is doing the same as usual. His heartbeat is still too fast but they can't seem to slow it down. Otherwise he is in good condition until he has a seizure", Scott answered on auto pilot. Scott's phone rang and it was his mom with an update on Stiles. He looked at his boss who nodded for him to answer the call.

"Hey mom", Scott answered the call.

"Just calling to keep you updated like you asked honey", his mom replied. "Stiles has just had another seizure but it's under control now." Scot sighed with relief as he heard the all clear. "You know I really wonder about your friends though dear. They were stood at the end of his bed having an agreement, growling at each other and they didn't even seem to realise he was having a seizure. It's just lucky the nurse came in when she did."

Scott ground his teeth together as his eyes flashed red. "Who was it mom?"

"Now don't go and get angry at them, I made them feel bad enough. It was Peter and Jackson. I got to go Scott but I will be home around seven. Bye."

"That was my mom. Stiles just had another seizure. Peter and Jackson were arguing close by and failed to raise the alarm", Scott huffed out. "You know the funny thing is it's almost like he is reacting to us with the seizures", Scott speculated aloud.

"How do you mean?" Deaton asked.

"Take today. Those two were there having a heated argument by the sounds of it with anger coursing through their veins. I can only imagine what they were arguing about but if it's anything like the last time then the room probably stank with the emotions. And the first time he went into a seizure Lydia was there crying about how it was her fault for letting him use magic to save us from Rebel."

"Scott. Listen to me carefully what about other times you remember him having a seizure?" the vet asked in a slow and steady voice.

Scott searched back to the last time he remembered a seizure. "Derek was there a couple of day ago beating himself up that this had happened to Stiles when I got frustrated and yelled at him to stop wallowing in self pity it didn't help Stiles. My mom said Jackson was there once and he was quite emotional when Stiles started to have a convulsion. Does it mean something?"

"Scott I can't be sure but from the sounds of it you just described a pattern. What is it Stiles says about them?" Deaton asked him.

"Ones an accident, twos a coincidence, threes a pattern and fours something screaming at you", Scott remembered.

"Well I think we need to wait for Ashley because I don't know much about this area while it is his specialty. I think you might be right. The situations you described are of heightened emotions and each time Stiles is going into shock. I think his body is reacting to the heightened emotion. It's getting worse each time too isn't it?" Scott nodded. "Do you know what's happening?"

The vet looked away unable to meet Scott's eyes. "I think his subconscious empathic ability is picking up your emotions but in his unconscious state he can't interact as he usually does. Therefore it is reacting the only way it can."

"So if we stop being so emotional near him, he might get better?" he asked hopefully. "I don't know Scott something about this still doesn't add up. The coma in the first place. We don't understand that yet. The poison was out of his system but when he should have woken up he didn't. Ashley will be arriving tomorrow. We will ask him. I am sure he will know how to help us Or rather how to help Stiles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short first chapter I know. Hope it has wet your appetite for more though. Can't wait to see some reviews. They are they best support you can give me. Although following and marking as a favourite is great too.**


	2. Hale house

**A/N: Another short chapter but I have a feeling much longer ones are the way. Short and sweet isn't bad though right?**

* * *

><p>The pack assembled at the Hale house along with Deaton and Ashley. They had all been informed by Scott this was a compulsory meeting. They had initially worried about leaving Stiles along but Jackson had convinced Danny to go and stay with him for a few hours. Deaton had filled Ashley in earlier that day when he arrived so when the meeting began and Scott handed over to him he was ready.<p>

"Now I know you are all worried and I can assure you I am too", the man started. "Alan here is right. I believe Stiles has grown more powerful and his empathy is now becoming an issue. He only developed it to help increase his subconscious control. This power was never supposed to be permanent. However it is almost unheard of for a young mage to grow so quickly, even considering Stiles back ground this is unusual. So until I can figure out what is happening I can't help." He looked around at the faces of dismay. "What I need from you guys is information."

They looked at him waiting for him to say more. "The seizures are the result of his empathic ability which he will need to dismantle but the coma is the question that bugs me. I can't understand why the dragon's bell poison caused it. So tell me about the fight with Rebel."

Scott began to explain what went down in their attempt to save Derek, the others chipping in pieces every so often that Scott had left out.

"Hold on, So Stiles said he would get you all out at the cost of his own life?" asked Ashley. "Yes", the group confirmed as a single unit, except Derek who had been unconscious at the time and didn't know anything about it. Ashley looked as if he was deep in thought but continued firing questions. "He blamed himself for his original plan failing didn't he?"

"Yes, I told him he was being stupid though", Lydia breathed. "And I am guessing he was pretty emotional during the fight, is that correct?" Ashley asked.

Peter answered before anyone else could, looking at the man with something close to understanding, "Yes I could smell his bitter despair, his hopelessness and anger. Also determination." Cora nodded she too had smelt similar.

Ashley paused and looked over at Deaton who meet his eyes. He too like Peter seemed to almost understand something the others hadn't grasped. "If his empathic ability picked up all the emotions around him then he was probably feeling quite crushed by them. The fits assume he is picking up emotions quite strongly from the people he cares for the most. That is all you guys, his pack. My concern is that possibly his subconscious broke under the strain of all the emotions. If his subconscious wanted to protect him from feeling that sort of emotional overload again maybe as he blacked out it cast some sort of spell to keep him safely wrapped in unconsciousness."

"You mean he did this to himself?" Peter mused.

"Yes, unintentionally of course. I blame myself I should have been keeping a closer eye on him", admitted Ashley. "He seems to have a knack for getting himself in these situations."

"The martyrdom effect? Is that what you think caused this?" Deaton questioned Ashley.

"Yes, for mages it is very unusual for the power is tied to the conscious mind, but other magical users like elves and the fey have been known to create such effects by mistake because their magic is tied to their subconscious. And as we know Stiles is an exception for mages as his magic is tied to the subconscious."

Deaton paused to look round the room. He could clearly see this conversation was passing over the heads of most members. Lydia and Peter seemed about the only two to be keeping up. "So what do you propose as a solution to fix this?"

"I can only think of one solution but it will be very dangerous. If the spell was cast without him realising then it would mean that Stiles must confront that other side of him to get it released. Somehow we must get Stiles to understand what is happening."

"Wait, hold on a minute?" Jackson interrupted. "Are you trying to tell us Stiles has multiple personalities?"

"Effectively in lame man terms; yes. The trouble is getting the information to the boy while he is clearly reacting to your emotions but he shows no other recognition of your presence."

Deaton's face paled. "Please tell me you are not suggesting what I think you are."

"Yes unfortunately I am. One among us will need to take the risk of entering Stiles subconscious mind to deliver the information."

"Y-yo-you want us to enter his mind?" Issac stuttered. "How exactly would that work?"

"One of you would need to consent to it, then I would work a little magic and send your mind inside his."

"You said it was dangerous. Want to explain that part to us", Derek muttered.

"Well you see if you entered his mind you would be powerless, and his power would be heightened since you would be in his subconscious. If you were to make him angry and he used magic against you it would hurt. The physical wounds might even appear depending how close your minds melded. The danger is though if he for instance killed you in his fury then you would die. To him it would be like killing a dream entity, for you it would be very real. Entering his mind will make you extremely vulnerable."

"Right but if that is the way to save him then one of us will definitely go. What do we need to do when we find him?" Scott replied.

"Tell him to dismantle the empathic ability completely. It's doing more harm than good now. That will bring his life back out of danger. Then tell him to find his other self and find a way to break the martyrdom spell. The person whom does this, needs to be close to him emotionally but ideally not be a source of negative emotion."

"Okay well I will do it", Scott volunteered.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Derek breathed. "And why not? I am his best friend", Scott shouted angrily.

"Because", said Derek angry too, "He feels resentment to you for all the times you bailed on him to spend time with Allison when he needed a friend. That also puts her out of the equation." He glared at them before turning away.

"Well you and Jackson are out then because you both rile him up so often", pointed out Issac.

"That only leaves me then, right?" Lydia laughed. "Sorry but Issac, Cora and Peter none of you are that close, are you?"

"It would be ideal for someone he has few negative emotions to do this for the best chance of success but not one hundred percent necessary. If you don't want to do this Lydia someone else could", Ashley warned her.

"If I am the best chance we have to save Stiles then I am doing it", Lydia said resolutely. "When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible. The spell requires a bit of preparation but tomorrow after school should work well."

"Fine I will see you at the hospital at four tomorrow afternoon. Come on Jackson give me a lift home." Lydia stood and left the Hale house uneasy but determined to set things right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologises if this one is a bit confusing. Was really quite fun to write and I hope people can follow it.**


	3. Lydia

**A/N: Hope this chapter gets some reviews it got me a bit emotional writing it. Hopefully you will feel some horror and maybe some will feel moved to tears. This story has the highest rate for the violence contained within.**

* * *

><p>Lydia arrived at Stiles hospital room to find Scott, Ashley and Derek already there. Jackson was with her because he was like her personal chauffeur or something at her request of course. Even if they weren't together anymore she still could get what she wanted from him.<p>

"Lydia, why don't you come and sit here next to the bed?" Ashley vacated the seat and let her sit herself down. "Right before we do this let me explain a little about what you are going to experience. You need to find the consciousness of Stiles, the part you know and interact with on a day to day basis." He saw the girl biting her lip and rubbed her hands between his to give her some comfort. "You know what you have to tell him, but this is important you must leave before he confronts his other self. I doubt his other self will willing release the spell it cast and Stiles is likely to be forced to fight an internal struggle. You can't be there for that as it would be dangerous. Once you have given the message you simply need to close your eyes and will yourself to leave." He looked down at the girl and saw a brief look of fright before she covered it up. "Do you understand that so far?" he asked.

"Yes I understand", she replied. "Also when you find the Stiles you know you must convince him you are real and not a figment of his own brains imagination somehow. That will be quite difficult I am guessing, but unless you can find a way he won't listen to the message and take it seriously. If anything should go wrong close your eyes and get yourself out."

Lydia nodded to this while thinking this sounded a lot harder than yesterday. "When you are ready Lydia hold his hand and I will tie them together. You need to keep hold of his hand for the duration of the mind meld, hence they tying so you don't pull away." Lydia reached forward and grasped Stiles hand in her own. Ashley tied their hands together with a small amount of rope before handing her a flask. The smell in the flask made her stomach turn but she held it. "One sip of this will put you to sleep. Once you are under I will begin the mind meld."

She took one sip from the flask and had to stop herself from gagging. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever allowed to enter her body. It tasted like something that should have been cold but had been left to warm up. It wasn't sweet or bitter but had a harshness like strong alcohol. She passed the flask back as she felt her eyes droop. The last thing she saw was Scott giving her a thumbs up, while Jackson and Derek looked worried.

* * *

><p>Lydia was in darkness. All around her there was nothing but darkness. There was no warmth but she wasn't cold. She could see her body but nothing else. She couldn't hear or smell anything but her own perfume and breathing. She didn't have to wait long in this dreary place before she felt a pull. She turned around to see where the pull was coming from.<p>

Behind her was a light where there had been no light before. It felt warm and inviting so she moved towards it. As she stepped into the light she was blinded. When she blinked away the light she gasped and felt her breath hitching in her lungs. She was standing around nine dead bodies. Bodies she knew very well. She was in the warehouse where they had saved Derek. Or rather were Stiles had saved Derek with some help from Scott, Issac and Jackson. But that hadn't happened here. Wherever here was. The closest dead body to here was her own.

All of her fellow pack members lay spread around here in various states of mutilation but they had one thing in common. Everybody had a hole in the chest where the heart had been ripped out. The arteries and veins trailed across their chest and their bodies were soaked in their own blood. She felt the tears run down her cheeks and felt a pulling sensation again. This time the world around her faded and went to black again.

* * *

><p>As the world around her faded back she saw another familiar landscape before her. She was at school but it was night time. She watched as figures moved towards the school through the dark. She followed at a distance but not before she saw the dead women on the high school sign. She had been one of the victims of the darach. She knew exactly where and when she was but the reason why eluded her.<p>

Suddenly to the right she saw a figure she knew. It was Stiles! He was following the werewolves like she was. She slowly followed after him careful not to let him know she was there. After all she didn't know if this was the Stiles she was meant to speak to yet. He ran to the boiler room door where Scott was standing alone. Issac asked him "Where's Derek?" Scott nodded towards the door that was bolted shut. Inside there were noises that sounded like howls and something faint enough that her dull human senses couldn't make out.

The Stiles she had followed began banging on the door howling "NNNNOOOOO!" at the top of his voice. No one paid him the slightest bit of notice except Lydia. It was that moment that Lydia understood what was happening. She had entered Stiles mind and found his consciousness reliving not memories but nightmares. Stiles' sub consciousness was punishing him over and over for being weak and not strong enough by tormenting him. Suddenly Issac rushed to the top of the stairs and listened to a voice Lydia didn't hear. "Scott, the sun is coming up. It's morning", Issac cried. Stiles Looked up at him and saw her. His face switched from pain to confusion as he said her name "Lydia?"

Before she could respond the world went black again.

* * *

><p>As the world began to settle around her again she was confused. She stood on a ledge with Allison crouching beside her. The scene around her looked like a disused and ruined mall. Below her was fighting and she realised where she was. This was the time the pack had gone up against the alpha pack. The time they had thought Derek was dead.<p>

She looked around for Stiles and saw him across from her but lower down. He didn't see her. Or hear her when she yelled his name. The growling and snarling from the fight was too loud. She followed his line of sight and saw he was watching Derek. She gasped in shock as Derek tried to throw his opponent over the edge to one of the lower floors and was dragged with him. Scott made a grab for Derek's hand but it failed.

Time seemed to slow down around them. She heard Stiles as he again screamed no, this time followed by Derek's name. She heard the pain in his voice and it broke her heart. She began tearing up again as she saw the two werewolves hit the escalator on the floor three floors down. The limbs of both bodies stuck out at weird angles and neither seemed to be breathing. As she began to sob the world faded to black once again.

* * *

><p>She continued sobbing and didn't realise she had arrived in the next of Stiles nightmares until she heard voices close by. She heard Scott's, Allison's, Stiles' and her own. She brushed the tears from her eyes so she could see the new horror that awaited her.<p>

Her view blurred almost immediately as more tears came forth when she recognised the place. It was last year at that horrible motel. They were in the parking lot and Stiles was trying to convince Scott to give him the road flare. She looked around for the non dream entity of Stiles. She saw him to her left with a look of utter horror on her face.

"If you want to do that man, then you have to take me with you", said the dream Stiles. There was silence for a moment before she heard dream Stiles mutter "Oh, crap." She turned to see what was happening. The flare had fallen from his hand and as she stood transfixed it hit and ignited the petrol. The explosion took out both the boys and dream Lydia and dream Allison were thrown backwards. She saw the dream Stiles and Scott their bodies burning in the fire. The non dream Stiles was on his knees crying his eyes out.

Lydia hadn't realised she was still crying until she felt her sobbing increase. This was too much. She had agreed to come and give Stiles the information for his way out but watching his nightmares with him was just more than she could take. Watching her friends die, Derek die and the feeling the pain Stiles felt was just too much. She closed her eyes and willed herself to leave.

* * *

><p>Her head snapped up and she began to sob again with tears falling fast down her face. She struggled to get away from where she was. "UNDO IT!" she cried tugging her hand towards her. Scott was shocked at what he saw but jumped into action and untied their hands. The second she was free she jumped from the seat and rushed to the embrace of Jackson who stood leaning by the window. He put his arms around her and started to comfort her. She ignored the rest of the room while he did this and allowed herself to calm down.<p>

"Lydia", Ashley asked "Sorry to do this. But can you tell us what happened?" He really did sound sorry to ask and it helped calm her quickly. When she spoke her voice was thick from the crying "He was reliving nightmare after nightmare." She saw the look of horror that struck each face in the room.

"First I was watching one of the night we saved Derek from Rebel. Only in this nightmare everyone of us was slaughtered with holes in our chests where the hearts were ripped out. Then everything went black and we were at the school the night you tried to catch Cora and Boyd. He was banging on the boiler door trying to get to Derek", she sniffed. "The mall where you fought the alphas was next when we all thought Derek had died. And the last one was that horrible motel. But this time he dropped the road flare and I watched as Scott and him burned alive." She chocked this out before breaking into tears again and sobbing.

"Did you manage to contact his conscious mind though?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Yeah he was always there reliving the horrors. He saw me at the boiler room door and called my name but then the nightmare shifted and I couldn't get near him again before I left."

"What do we do know?" Jackson asked as he continued holding Lydia close. "We can't send Lydia back in."

"I am not sure we should send anyone in to face horrors like that but if we want to save Stiles someone else will have to go in", Ashley concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I await those reviews eagerly. Let me know just how it made you feel please.**


	4. Scott

**A/N: Will Scott fare any better at saving Stiles than Lydia? Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I am the second best choice aren't I?" Scott asked. He waited for Derek or Jackson to shout at him but they both kept quiet.<p>

"Are you sure?" was Ashley's only question.

"To be honest. No not after what I just heard Lydia has been through but someone needs to. He is my best friend I am not going to watch him lie there with constant nightmares tormenting him. He's been like it for over three weeks now." Scott moved to take the seat Lydia had been sitting in and grasped his best friend's hand. Ashley tied their hands together and handed the flask to Scott. "Scott?" Lydia suddenly called. He stopped and turned to her.

"Fair warning that stuff tastes vile." He smiled back at her, "It doesn't smell too great to the werewolf nose either." He took a sip and handed the flask back. He laid his head on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Scott opened his eyes and looked around expecting to see something horrific. It didn't look too bad, he was in the forest and it was night. That didn't give him much clue what he was in for. But suddenly he saw movement to his right and turned. There was Stiles and himself looking a couple of years younger. Scott felt his stomach plummet as a fear rose in him. He really hoped he was going to be wrong about this.<p>

He followed the dream versions of himself and Stiles until they stopped suddenly. _Oh holy crap! He was right about the nightmare._ This was the night he had got bitten and though he knew what had really happened he also knew what Lydia had been through. Something told him the ending was going to be different this time. The black alpha shape suddenly ran at them with glowing red eyes. It wasn't going to attack them separate in this nightmare like it had done. He could feel the waves of terror from the dream Scott and Stiles.

He knew there was nothing he could do to change the outcome so his best outcome would be to find the consciousness that he knew and explain the situation. However instead he found himself transfixed as the alpha tore the boys apart limb from limb was his teeth. There was no bite this time just carnage. He saw in the frenzy another face hiding in the trees opposite him. It was Stiles, but was it the one he needed to find? He didn't know and before he could find out the world blacked out around him.

* * *

><p>He felt the world settle around him and opened his eyes. He had to close them when everything went black because it made him nauseous. He was standing outside the back of Allison's house. He heard noises coming from nearby and looked around. The basement window was by his feet so he flattened himself on the ground so he could look in.<p>

Erica and Boyd where dangling from the ceiling as Stiles moved towards them, his held his breath. An instinct told Scott this was a dream version of his friend. Stiles had told him what happened and it looked like he was going to finally see it from Stiles point of view. Of course this was a nightmare so he figured it couldn't be relied on for accuracy. Across the room he saw another Stiles looking on the scene.

The door to the basement opened and Scott didn't move he would never make it all the way round and it to the basement but even if he did he still didn't know if this was the Stiles he needed. The idea there was another Stiles somewhere that could be pissed at him was worrying but luckily they hadn't run into each other yet. Gerald and a couple of his cronies came down the stairs.

"They were trying to warn you its electrified", smirked Gerald. "Now you are going to tell me where Derek Hale is or things are going to get messy."

Dream Stiles huffed at Gerald and said "Fat chance. Maybe you thought you could just convince me to tell you but you hurt my friends and I would never give up Derek to you. Now let them go."

"My granddaughter said I am not allowed to harm you too much but she didn't say anything about them", Gerald replied pointing at the werewolves. The two men Gerald brought in with him began beating the crap out of Stiles. Gerald took over when Stiles was badly beaten up and gave him strong kicks to the ribs. Scott was sure he heard a couple of them break. As the men left Stiles struggled to his feet and moved to turn the power off before helping untie Erica and Boyd. Scott felt the pulling sensation again and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Scott opened his eyes to find himself back at the rave where the kanima slipped through their fingers. He saw Stiles finish the mountain ash line and Derek arrive. They spoke briefly for a moment but Scott couldn't make out the words over the noise coming from the warehouse. The steady beat of the deep bass music blocking out his oversensitive hearing. He knew that Derek was off to save him when he suddenly hurried away. Unlike the real life version in the dream Stiles followed.<p>

He followed them hoping that's what the real Stiles would do. He saw Derek jump in and save him, biting Allison's mom in the process. He totally understood it from this perspective. He saw that Derek had no choice but to fight the way he did. It also helped that he now as an alpha understood the need to protect ones pack. Scott had become a bit lost in his own thoughts but was brought out of them by the dream Stiles screaming his name.

He looked over at them again. Stiles was hugging a lifeless corpse of him. In Stiles nightmare he obviously blamed himself for Scott's death. The pain he felt for Stiles was chocking him when a hand landed on him from behind. He turned round surprised that anyone had noticed him, until now he had been invisible. But he felt a smile cross his face when he saw it was Stiles smiling down at him. Scott jumped up to hug him. As they embraced the world shifted once more.

* * *

><p>Scott almost lost his balance as the world became solid substance again. He was standing in the school hallway by Stiles locker. Yet Stiles was still in his embrace as well as at his locker. <em>So did that meant if he held onto his friend they would move between nightmares at the same point?<em> Not that that was important all he had to do was tell Stiles what he had come to tell him and then he could go. "Hey man", Scott started.

"Here watch this", Stiles said releasing Scott and standing by his side. He pointed to the dream versions of them by the lockers.

"But Stiles I can't", dream Scott whined. "Tonight is the only night I can meet up with Allison. Can't we just do it another night?"

"Fine", dream Stiles exlploded. "If it's that important to you, we will do it another night." Dream Scott hugged his best friend and then turned and left. As soon as he was out of hearing distance dream Stiles whispered too himself, "I guess now you have a girlfriend I am just less important."

Scott could see the real pain he had caused his friend if this was just a memory that was unaltered. He had a sneaking suspicion this was a true memory. Scott was just about to apologise to the Stiles that stood next to him when he turned to face him. Scott felt the dread flow through his body. This was not the Stiles he had come to find. This Stiles jeered at him, "See what you put me through? Why was I always trying to help you? Why do I always try to protect you?"

Stiles' eyes went black, forget luminous green like normal his eyes became as dark as night. Stiles sent him flying down the corridor into the wall by the doors. He hit the wall at an angle and felt his limbs break. At the far end of the hall he saw a third Stiles look at what was happening with undisguised horror on his face. Before anything else could happen he closed his eyes and willed himself to leave the mind meld.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the mind meld he screamed in agony, the limbs he had broken in the mind meld where broken here. Every arm and leg sat at strange angles. Ashley was untying the rope and Derek came and lifted Scott to a different chair in the corner. "Do it" he told Derek who rearranged his limbs to the correct position. The pain numbed as he felt himself start to heal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this was a good chapter. I have plenty more ideas to write up and I just need to get the stories out my head so I hope you keep reading. Reviews please!**


	5. Derek

**A/N: So I heard a few people were eager to see Derek's chapter. Well here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" snapped Derek.<p>

"I saw Stiles a couple of times but didn't know if it was the Stiles I needed to find. So I played it safe and didn't approach. Then he found me and showed me a nightmare I had caused him. It was just like you said Derek. He felt I had rejected his friendship to spend time with Allison. When I tried to apologise I realised it wasn't the Stiles I knew though. He sent me flying into a wall. That's how I got these injuries. Then I just released before anything worse could happen. But I did see the Stiles we need just before. He saw what happened and looked horrified", Scott explained.

"You're just lucky you got out when you did", said Ashley.

"Ashley set it up. I am going in", Derek growled. "Derek are you sure? You don't have to do this", Ashley asked.

Derek replied "yes" quickly but they could all hear the uncertainty in his voice. Derek took his place in the chair beside Stiles' bed. Ashley tied the rope to hold their hands together and passed Derek the flask. Derek gulped down a small amount shaking his head at the taste before slumping forward into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Derek opened his eyes and found himself standing in darkness. Misty scenes began to form around him. They were coloured but transparent looking solid but he was unable to touch them. Each scene formed around him in seconds and dissolved just as rapidly. With each new scene came the voices of himself and Stiles, occasionally the other pack members too but mostly just the two of them.<p>

Derek stood there because with nowhere to run he was forced to watch as he grabbed Stiles by the throat and slammed him into the wall repeatedly. What made things worse was that Derek could fell every emotion the younger man had felt. He felt all the anger, the lust, the fear, the sadness and the confusion. Derek felt himself drowning under the weight of all the emotions. When Derek couldn't take anymore he fell to his knees and started tugging at his hair. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the images anymore and he tried to block out the sounds around him.

* * *

><p>Derek only became aware something had changed when the harsh stench of chlorine flooded his nose. He opened his eyes and took in the scene before him. He was kneeling on one of the diving platforms by the pool in the Beacon Hills School swimming pools. He looked around and saw both himself and Stiles in the water. Stiles looked exhausted but Derek had known this was the truth at the time. However from this perspective he saw just how tired the boy was and he hated himself for putting Stiles through what he had.<p>

Derek had forced Stiles to keep him afloat in the pool while he was paralyzed by the kanima. Though he knew now that Stiles would have done it anyway because he had feelings for Derek at the time, Derek still felt horrible for the way he had acted. He would deny it if anyone asked but looking on the event as an observer made him seem cold hearted and cruel which though he strived for others to think it about him, he had never seen himself that way.

He saw Stiles watching him from across the room for once keeping silent. That was not at all like him. For a moment he thought maybe this was Stiles sub consciousness but dismissed that thought. He knew Stiles though Scott may have been misled Derek was not an idiot whereas Scott was. Therefore he thought he could trust his own judgement so he jumped down and moved towards Stiles who cringed back as he saw Derek approach him. Moving slower so as not to alarm the already apprehensive Stiles before him Derek continued towards him.

"Stiles", Derek breathed.

"I must be going mad because I keep seeing multiple versions of the same people wherever I look. First Lydia, then Scott and now you."

"There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to say it. You're not going mad Stiles. You are in a coma. Ashley has been helping us to try and contact you." Stiles looked Derek in the eyes for a few seconds before snorting and laughing loud and openly. "Now I know you aren't the real Sourwolf. He could never make up such a story in real life", chuckled Stiles.

Losing his patience with Stiles Derek growled "Break the empathy link Stiles. Ashley's orders. Something is happening in the real world and it is almost killing you." Before anything else could be said he grabbed his boyfriends arm and they both fell into darkness again.

* * *

><p>When the blackness swallowed them and didn't give way to another scene straight away Derek decided to take this as an opportunity. "Look I don't know how long I have because your sub conscious is fighting against us", Derek breathed. "You are in a coma, your empathic ability is causing you to have fits of convulsions around heightened emotions and they are getting worse. Accept it and destroy the link Stiles. We are trying to save you!"<p>

Derek could tell at once he had said something wrong although he had no idea what. Stiles tore his arm away and turned to face him. "Save me? SAVE ME!" Stiles began to rage at him. "I have never needed to be mollycoddled. But I put up with it. When I first learned of the supernatural world I got into some situations which people have saved me from sure. I put myself in those situations though and I never regretted them because I made the right choice. Since I started learning magic you have all got better but you still think I am not capable enough to look after myself. Now I will show you just how wrong you are." His eyes glowed green and thick heavy metal chains wound tightly around Derek's body. They tightened so he could barely breathe and a gag appeared in his mouth.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted from black to a posh penthouse suite. Out the window Derek could see the golden gate bridge. This must be when Stiles went to confront Deucalion for information on Rebel. Derek had heard the others describe what had happened. They had told him Stiles went alone to take on the alpha packs leader.<p>

_Deucalion began to inch away from the wall; Stiles couldn't hold him to it. Not while he was fully wolfed out. "Yes, it's true he was one of very few that showed the potential to join us. He was a formidable opponent, as tough as any alpha in my pack", grinned Deucalion. "He refused to kill his betas though and my alphas could only ever manage to reach a stalemate with him. It is our custom to fight with equal numbers." The demon wolf was moving further away from the wall but his words were being huffed out from the exertion of pushing against Stiles' magic._

"_If you don't stay back I will give you a taste of some more. Ethan and Aidan didn't appreciate it very much", panted Stiles._

"_Oh, is that how you came to find me. I must remember to thank them. The chance to get revenge on the Hale-McCall pack is a delicious treat." Stiles unleashed his spell at Deucalion. The wolf staggered backwards but Stiles could see the cuts were not as deep as they were on the twins. They weren't healing though which seemed positive. _

"_Ahhh", howled the alpha. "That is most impressive. This wounds sting and they don't heal straight away. Fascinating. I have never seen a mage so young and powerful. I wonder how powerful you would be as a werewolf. Wont you let me give you the bite?"_

"_Tell me. Do you know why Rebel wants Derek? His betas said something about a debt he owed Derek" Stiles breathed. The magic he had recovered was fast approaching spent._

"_That I do know about. After the fire at the Hale house, Derek left Beacon Hills and travelled America for three years", the alpha was no longer huffing. It looked to Stiles that he seemed to be adjusting and learning to fight against the magic the longer he was affected. Of course the longer he used magic the weaker Stiles was getting. This had to be over quick or Stiles was dead. "He joined Rebels pack for a short time, in fact he was in the pack when I approached Rebel to join us. Soon after Rebel refused us I heard news that Derek had killed a pack member in single combat. The rumors say he pulled the heart out when he was finished and the member was Rebel's mate." Deucalion finished his little speech and took a step forward almost unaffected by Stiles magic._

_Stiles had to chance one more question though for Derek's sake. "How can I find Rebel?" The demon wolf smirked showing off his fangs, "That is easy. He researches his targets on a stalker like level but he isn't that smart. Back track through Derek's history and you will find Rebel", he spoke in a joyous tone. "Now stand still and this won't hurt a bit", the wolf cried and lunged._

_Stiles had been prepared for this though. Using his own magic he threw his self backwards. He hadn't realised behind him was a cabinet full of glass as he smashed into it he felt the awful sensation of many shards of glass entering his back. He would have to worry about that later though as Deucalion was recovering from his shock and was now free from Stiles magic. _

At the end of it he heard Stiles say "Was I not in control? Did I need saving? Sure he fought free from my magic and sure I got embedded with lots of shards of glass but I didn't need to be saved. I made my choice and I saved myself. Just like with the witch I didn't need saving. I had to save you guys didn't I? Let me show you another."

* * *

><p>The world around them changed again and Stiles showed Derek the fight that took place between them and Rebel.<p>

"_I like to see things settled by the art of one on one combat", Rebel carried on as if nothing had happened. "But I have organised something special for this occasion. First we need to even the playing field though. By taking out your alpha." Stiles heard the intake of breath all around him from his friends. Rebel nodded to a wolf on the left of his line. The wolf pulled out a crossbow and fired at Scott._

_Stiles didn't have time to use any magic he knew so he just put his body into the path of the bolt and for good measure pushed Scott out of the way.. _

_Immediately he could tell Rebel had played them. The bolt went clean through his chest tearing a hole right near his right lung. It wasn't soaked in wolfs bane though but in dragon's bell. Rebel had done his research well for a wolf that supposedly didn't use his brains to win fights. He had got hold of a rare and expensive, not to mention potent herb that would slowly and agonisingly kill him._

"_Stiles, come on heal yourself up", Jackson cried whilst holding him up on his feet. "Can't. Poisoned. It's devouring my magic. Any magic I use will increase its potency. The more I use the faster it kills me" Stiles coughed. Blood trickled down over his lips. "Lydia will just have to patch me up for now."_

_..._

_Stiles braced himself for more unbearable pain because despite his repeated injuries he had not yet become a masochist. __**Guys I know you can hear me but don't react.**__ Stiles spoke to the minds of the pack around him so the werewolves wouldn't hear him. __**Stiles**__, Lydia chided him__**, You look awful stop using magic.**_

_**Lydia shut up and listen. Jasmine will desert as soon as Rebel is dead so I am going to help them accomplish that even if it costs me my life. Once the fight is over get me Deaton asap. Tell him it is dragon's bell.**_

_He saw her nod and acted quickly as the pain was still increasing and he was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes. He quickly patched his telepathy through to the minds of Scott, Issac and Jackson._

_**Scott, Issac, Jackson keep fighting. Jasmin will desert as soon as they die. I plan to use the last of my power to hold them as still as possible. On three rip out their throats.**_

_**Stiles, please stop this its killing you.**__ Lydia begged him._

_**You are always so dramatic Lydia. I think you are right though so don't argue and keep quiet. One, two, THREE!**_

_As the three fighters jumped forward the enemy werewolves eyes glistened with undisguised look of the victory they thought they would have in just a second. Stiles poured all his power into this last spell and tried to hold them. He succeeded in stopping the betas completely but in his weakened state he only managed to slow Rebel. It was however enough. Stiles heard sounds of victory from his pack before he blacked out._

"So Derek was I not the one doing the saving that time? I chose to put my life on the line. I let you hear the telepathy so you would understand. You werewolves need to get over your superiority complexes. You most of all Derek", spat Stiles. His eyes glowed green and the chains and gag disappeared. "Leave me now. The real Derek would understand the way I feel and the reasons I do what I do. Even if he may not like them."

"I am the real Derek. I do understand but I didn't mean it like that. I just meant we were trying to help you. You did something to yourself and now your life is in danger from that stupid empathic ability", growled Derek. He was so frustrated he wasn't thinking clearly and though he had only recently been reminded that grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a wall didn't help that is precisely what he found himself doing.

Just as he found himself about to speak the words to apologise he felt his body go limp as an electric shocked its way through his whole body. Stiles eyes were glowing green and he knew he had gone too far. He hadn't dared to grab Stiles like this since he discovered his magic for fear of the consequences. Now he had discovered them. Derek felt a force grab his throat and slam him against the wall opposite Stiles. "I told you to leave. Don't ever grab me like that again", roared Stiles. He waved his hand at Derek with his eyes still glowing and hit Derek with the same spell he had first hit Jackson with. Slash marks appeared all over Derek's chest and face.

Just as he was passing out he willed himself out of Stiles mind. He had failed. His emotions had got the better of him and he had failed to help the only person he freely admitted feelings for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be Jackson's. Really excited about this next one, also a little worried it needs some work so it maybe a little while before it gets posted. Feel free to show your love with reviews.**


	6. Jackson

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have followed or favourited the story or myself. Very nice to see people enjoy what I write. **

**To the guest that commented on the 'Derek' chapter thank you for your input it was greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter will explain why I made the choices I did. That is sort of an idea i am working with for another story that i hope to publish soon.**

**With out further ado. Here is the last chapter of 'Endless Torment'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" cried Ashley as he saw Derek's shirt fly open and deep slash marks appear all over his chest and face. The worst thing was the bleeding and the wounds not healing themselves. "Scott untie their hands" he called as he rushed over to Derek, placing a hand on the man's chest and sighing with relief when the wounds began to close. As Derek's eyes fluttered open Jackson chuckled from his seat, "Sit still a while. You're going to be weak and completely drained for a while."<p>

Ashley raised his eyebrows, "How do you know that?" Scott and Derek joined in on Jackson's laughter. "When we first found out about Stile's magic I mocked him. Pissed he showed me just how dangerous he could be with that same spell. It was an accident though", he added at the look of horror on Ashley's face. Lydia just pursed her lips in disapproval. How could they all find this funny? Jackson wasn't together with her anymore but still he could have died. Ashley gave them an amused smile before asking Derek to explain what happened.

"You found the sub conscious Stiles then I take it?" Ashley started off the conversation.

"Ha, I wish", Derek snorted. They all looked at him with confused smiles. "I found the right Stiles after his first torture but he didn't believe me. I tried to convince him but he just got pissed at me somehow." Scott rolled his eyes in a 'Derek-only-you-could-make-this-worse-good-going' gesture. "I think he is starting to believe though", Derek ignored Scott, "because before I pissed him off he remembered seeing multiple Lydia's and Scott's."

"Well then looks like it is my turn and I will have to go save the poor kid", smirked Jackson.

"What?" was the only response he got from all three of the pack while Ashley just looked at him impassively.

"Jackson you two can't stand each other usually and you don't really have a strong connection with him do you?" Scott yelled.

"You are just here to give Lydia a ride", growled Derek.

"It's true we used to fight a lot, but remember those last couple of days when we had to face Rebel. Something changed", Jackson shyly whispered. Scott wanted to argue but he sort of saw Jackson's point. "Guys he is right, let him try", Lydia backed him up.

"Jackson if you are willing I will allow this because the other option doesn't bear thinking about", Ashley said. "But note if your bond is not strong enough the mind link won't set in and you will just be sent to sleep for quite a while."

"I am doing this", Jackson said moving forward to take Derek's place as he moved to the chair by the window to recuperate. Ashley tied their hands together and passed him the flask. Jackson just held it without drinking it for a moment. "Before I do this I want to just clarify a few things. Lydia", he said turning towards her, "Stiles just showed you nightmare after nightmare of himself losing Derek and other friends repeatedly?"

Lydia nodded to show him it was a true statement. Jackson then turned to Scott and asked "He showed you times surrounding the two of you mostly right? The bad times including death and pain?"

"Yeah that's right", Scott agreed. "And Derek what exactly did he show you?" Jackson turned towards the window?"

"He showed me all the times I hurt him at first, then showed me a selection of the times being around me got him hurt. At the end he told me to leave and I lost my temper and I hurt him again. That's when he sliced me up and I left", Derek mumbled not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Don't you see guys? He has been showing you just the stuff he needs to break you. But that won't work on me. I haven't been close long enough to him for his self pity torture to work. And I have never really hurt him so he can't use that against me" Jackson rushed his words out quickly, garbling them a bit.

Ashley smiled at him. "You have a sharp mind to have seen that. I have a good feeling about this now I understand your perspective. Now drink up and save my student would you." Jackson smiled to himself and gulped down some of the mixture. He noticed Lydia looked at him worried. Probably she realised he had put on a brave face. Any time Stiles was hurting it would hurt him, at least it did now.

* * *

><p>Jackson opened his eyes to a familiar scene and smiled. This was exactly where he expected himself to be. Looking at the doorway he saw Stiles look up at his sudden appearance with shock. Jackson sauntered over and reached for the boy's hand. Just as he grasped Stiles hand in his own he heard the scene around him play out.<p>

"_Yeah, right. There is the truth of the matter. I bet you are nothing special Stilinski", sneered Jackson._

_There was one heartbeat of dead silence except for Jackson laughter. Next second there was a collective gasp from the pack as Stiles eyes glowed bright luminous green and Jackson went flying to the wall. Then Jacksons shirt ripped apart and he was howling in rage and pain as deep slash marks appeared all over his chest and face. The blood began to pour out of them and the looks of shock turned to horror and hostility as the wounds didn't start to heal._

Jackson watched from the sidelines and saw how this looked to the others. He had to admit it was not a pleasant sight.

"_Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?" screeched Lydia. Cora and Issac got up to move towards Stiles. "Out of the way!" Stiles yelled, his eyes no longer glowing. "Move or I can't heal him and he will die from loss of blood." Scott growled and everyone moved aside to let him through. His eyes began to glow green again as Jackson's howling cut out. Time was running out. Stile's was going to be a murderer if he didn't fix this fast. As he reached up to Jackson's chest his finger tips were also glowing with green light. Placing those fingertips against him tendrils of light began to snake across Jackson's chest and up to his face. Everywhere they touched a cut closed instantly as if there had never been a mark on the boy._

The scene continued around him but he no longer showed any interest. "I can't say I am surprised you brought me here", he said to the boy next to him. "Well that's great. Now why don't you tell me what you want so you can leave me alone?" Stiles muttered.

"You think showing me this will scare me off. Hell you did this to me before and if it's what it takes for you to stop punishing yourself then I say go ahead and do it. Hell you already nearly killed your boyfriend so why not try again since you failed." He felt Stiles tug his hand out of his grip. He saw tears in his eyes as Stiles chocked "You mean that really was the real Derek?"

"Of course it was. Ashley saved him when he left your head. He is sitting in the hospital room with Scott, Lydia and Ashley waiting for you to stop this and return to us. He is rather weak though after you used that spell on him" Jackson grinned down at him as he lifted his hand and brushed away Stiles tears.

"So everything he told me was true?" Stiles continued to choke.

"Sure is Ron Weasley", smirked Jackson before chuckling at his own stupid comment. Stiles was rubbing off on him too much. "You need to dismantle this empathic ability immediately before you actually die."

Jackson stopped for a moment as he felt the world shift around him.

* * *

><p>He was standing in a police corridor with multiple police officers murdered on the ground. The blood was all over the walls, the floor and the police officers. He heard voices coming from down the hall and walked towards them. He entered the area that contained two cells. Melissa McCall was in one and Stiles' dad the sheriff was handcuffed to the wall unconscious nearby. "Jackson", someone breathed beside him. He turned to see Stiles had arrived near him. "I hope you know I didn't do this. I would never want to show you this."<p>

Jackson heard more noise moving towards them. He turned and saw Matt and some creature he had never seen before walking towards them. He had heard enough about his time as the kanima to know the creature was him. "I believe you Stiles. This is the work of your sub conscious mind. Dismantle the empathic ability now then I can give you Ashley's second instruction." Stiles nodded and his eyes began to glow after what felt like a long time to Jackson but really could have only been a few seconds Stiles eyes stopped glowing. "It's done", he said to Jackson. "Good for the next part we need to find your sub conscious self." Jackson stopped talking as the world around him dissolved again. Before it did however he saw his self as the kanima putting up a good fight against Derek and Scott.

* * *

><p>Stiles appeared next to him this time and they were standing in the deserted school corridor that held both their lockers. This didn't seem like a memory or a nightmare as the others had described it. More like a battlefield Jackson realised as if he felt some charge in the air waiting to be ignited. "Stiles listen to me, I have to say this quickly. Ashley thinks as you fainted from the dragon's bell poison you created an effect known as the Martyrdom effect. He said you need to convince or force your other self to release the spell or you will remain in the coma."<p>

"That sucks. I remember reading about that but I never thought I would use it", Stiles looked deep in thought as he spoke. "I wonder what made me do it."

"He believes your empathic ability had grown and during the fight with Rebel when you forced too much magic to flow through your system that you were hit by so much emotion that you locked yourself away in here to prevent yourself from feeling such pain again", Jackson explained. "Look he said you would probably have to fight yourself and struggle to get the spell reversed but I have another idea that I hope you will let me try first. All we need to do is find your other self."

"That shouldn't be too hard", Stiles swallowed. "What makes you say that?" Jackson asked.

"Cos I just stepped out the class room down the hall", Stiles answered. Jackson spun around to look behind him at the other Stiles.

"Well I was warned before to leave now so you could have your death match royale and I could not get hurt. But since when have I been good at listening?" Jackson tilted his head to the side looking the sub conscious Stiles in the face.

"It's true", smirked back the Stiles before him. "Maybe you should listen though."

"I don't think so. You heard every word I have said so far haven't you." It wasn't a question and the sub conscious Stiles knew this. "You have been watching and listening during every mind meld, scaring away anyone who tried to help the real Stiles."

"I AM THE REAL STILES", roared the boy in front of him. From behind he heard Stiles call out for him to be careful.

"That is true you are part of Stiles. The part that opened up himself to me that morning aren't you?" Jackson smiled. The Stiles in front of him opened his mouth to argue but seemed at a loss of words. "It's okay. It's between you and me. Well you, me and Lydia, who has been the only one to work it out. Stiles come back to us. Those who love you the most are gathered around you right now. With the empathic ability gone you won't have to feel that pain again. We all love you and have missed you for three weeks", Jackson sniffed. He felt his eyes beginning to sting with tears. He had never spoken truer words to anyone but Lydia.

"But if I undo the spell there is so much pain, even without our empathic ability. How do I know we can cope with it?" sub conscious Stiles whispered.

"Because we have great friends and family to support us" answered the Stiles from behind. He came forward to stand with Jackson and took the blond boy's hand. "We have Derek who loves us, Jackson who feels the same way", he stopped to squeeze the hand he was holding. "And all our friends inside the pack and out, plus our dad who needs us."

Jackson watched as the subconscious Stiles smiled warmly. "Let it never be said that Stiles Stillinski can't win an arguement. I will undo the spell." His eyes grew darker until they were black. "Stiles place your hand against mine, we both need to undo this together." _Wow, how strange was that Jackson thought to himself. Hearing Stiles instruct himself to help himself._

As the two Stiles hands meet the dark eyes lightened to glow the same green as the one opposite. Everything began to dissolve to blackness. Jackson was alone in the black and felt the first stirring on himself waking up. Before he left the place though he heard a voice inside his head; **Thank you! See you on the other side.**

* * *

><p>Jackson awoke to find everyone gathered around the bed. He leant over and untied their hands. Just as he finished he heard Stiles groan and turned to see his eyes opening. "Hey guys", Stiles breathed, looking at all the faces around him. "Long time no see", he smiled at them, impressed at his own pun. Jackson moved away from the bed to lean against the wall and smiled at him. Scott and Lydia were busy hugging him, Derek was moving other to the bed slowly and it looked like he was in pain.<p>

"Stiles", the ex alpha moaned and fell onto him hugging the boy powerfully as the other two moved away. "Derek" was Stiles only answer while he combed his fingers through the guy's hair. Jackson felt jealous at that. He wanted to feel that. He had saved Stiles when the others failed and he wanted to show his love for Stiles. More importantly though he wanted Stiles to be happy so if Derek made him happy Jackson would just be grateful, even if he was a little bitter. Okay a lot bitter, there was no point lying to himself.

"So guys. What did I miss while I slept the last three weeks?" Stiles asked when everyone settled down.

"You missed a lot", Lydia cried with tears running down her face.

"Don't worry about it though, dude", Jackson smiled at him again.

"Yeah, don't worry man we will totally catch you up soon", Scott said. There was a nervous excitable energy that Stiles could sense around his friend. The same sort of energy he used to sense when he was dating Allison.

"Maybe we should get a doctor or someone now you are awake", Ashley offered leaving the room to do just that.

"Then we can get you home", finished Derek.

"Home sounds good. In fact it sounds perfect", sighed Stiles. He would wait to be caught up until he got home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well i hope everyone enjoyed this story. As always I love to hear from you guys with reviews. My next story will be 'Hell hath no fury' so keep an eye out for it. Hope it will be out very soon.**


End file.
